Apartar la mirada
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Draco sabe que apartar la mirada no hará que todo lo malo a su alrededor desaparezca, pero es lo único que cree poder hacer mientras espera el día que regrese a un mundo donde pueda vivir sin temor.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

 _Este fic participa en la Tarea #2: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Apartar la mirada**

 **I.**

Draco sigue atentamente los movimientos del profesor de la recientemente renombrada clase de Artes Oscuras, mientras Amycus Carrow camina con gesto altivo entre los estudiantes de séptimo año de Gryffindor y Slytherin, acompañado de una macabra sonrisa en los labios. Desde que llegó a Hogwarts con su hermana, Alecto, siempre porta esa sonrisa que aterroriza a más de uno, excepto cuando los muros de la escuela de magia y hechicería se pintan de rojo y dorado con frases como _"el Ejército de Dumbledore nunca morirá"_. No importa lo que el mortífago haga, no importa a cuántos interrogue, a cuántos torture, sus métodos para detener a Longbottom y sus amigos (porque aunque nadie lo diga en voz alta, todo el mundo sabe que son ellos los responsables) no parecen funcionar. Ese grupo no tan secreto de niños logra desestabilizar el poder de los mortífagos sobre la escuela con palabras de rebelión tan simples, un hecho tan inexplicable para ellos como increíblemente molesto.

Pero así como los Gryffindors no se detienen, los hermanos Carrow tampoco lo hacen.

—Patil, un paso al frente —dice Amycus, deteniéndose junto al asiento que la muchacha comparte con su amiga Lavender Brown. Las dos se lanzan una última mirada entre ellas, antes de que la nombrada se levante de su lugar.

A pesar de que Pavarti avanza con paso firme hacia el espacio libre entre la mesa del profesor y los alumnos, el terror se encuentra tatuado en sus ojos oscuros, acompañado de un leve temblor en sus manos. Porque ella, como todos, sabe lo que vendrá.

—Longbottom, un paso al frente —repite Carrow, esta vez dirigiéndose al muchacho sentado junto a Seamus Finnigan. A diferencia de Patil, Longbottom no deja que ni un rastro de temor aflore en su expresión. Su mirada es de pura determinación, acompañada de una ira que parece luchar por contener, no con mucho éxito.

—Muy bien, Longbottom —dice el profesor cuando tiene a ambos Gryffindors uno junto al otro—, evaluaré su rendimiento en el último hechizo aprendido. La señorita Patil servirá como su asistente —la sonrisa de Amycus parece ensancharse ante la expresión aterrorizada que aparece en el rostro de Pavarti, pero decae un poco al ver el ceño fruncido de Neville Longbottom.

—No.

No. Esa sola palabra, dicha con toda la audacia del mundo, es acompañada del jadeo colectivo que escapa de las bocas de los leones mientras la alegría de Carrow desaparece completamente, siendo sustituida por una mirada de furia.

—Patil, a tu asiento —ordena el mortífago ahora sinceramente cabreado, sin despegar sus ojos de Longbottom. Pavarti parece dudar en ese momento, pero un asentimiento de parte de su amigo es suficiente para acatar la orden.

Longbottom no parece tener miedo, incluso en ese momento. Solo levanta un poco más la cabeza, los puños apretados a los costados sin siquiera sacar la varita, listo para lo que venga. Draco no está seguro si a sus ojos eso lo hace extremadamente valiente o increíblemente estúpido. Pero al ver a Amycus Carrow apuntar su varita contra el joven, se decanta por lo segundo.

— _Crucio._

Draco aparta la mirada, incapaz de afrontar lo que está sucediendo frente suyo, a pesar de que es incapaz de acallar los gritos. Siempre la aparta, con una mezcla de temor e impotencia, rogando para nunca estar en ese lugar.

 **II.**

—Bien Draco, ¿Es él?, ¿Es Harry Potter?

— No puedo… no puedo estar seguro —tartamudea tanto al responder que su tía Bellatrix le lanza una mirada envenenada, tentada a maldecirlo allí mismo por su ineptitud.

—Pero míralo cuidadosamente, ¡míralo! —insiste su padre, tomándolo de la nuca para obligar a mirar al muchacho frente a él—. ¡Acércate, Draco! Si somos nosotros quienes le entregamos a Harry Potter al Señor Tenebroso, todo será perdonado.

—No es… no es Potter —dice esta vez, intentando sonar un poco más seguro. Pero por supuesto que es Potter. Aunque tenga la cara inflamada y apenas si se le vea la cicatriz, si una cosa había aprendido Draco Malfoy en sus siete años en Hogwarts, es que allí donde fuera Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger estarían pegados a sus faldas como cachorros sin hogar.

Y Weasley y Granger estaban allí, el primero dirigiéndole una mirada del más puro odio, la segunda rogándole con la expresión que no los delatara. Draco nunca creyó que llegaría el día que vería a la orgullosa Hermione Granger rogándole a él, pero allí está, conteniendo la respiración frente a su veredicto.

Él no los delata, no por el pedido silencioso de la bruja frente a él, ni por su poco usado sentido de moral. No los delata porque está aterrorizado. Aterrorizado de Voldemort, su tía Bellatrix y todos los horrores que sus seguidores comenten día a día frente a sus ojos. Todos los horrores que lo obligan a cometer. Y ya no puede apartar la mirada como lo hacía en su quinto año y pretender que nada malo sucedía. Ya no puede cerrar los ojos y fingir que él no es parte de ese horror, de esa destrucción.

Pero el temor que siente es más fuerte que su valentía, así que no será él el que se levante contra el Señor Tenebroso directamente. Ese papel le corresponde a Potter y a sus amigos ahora que Dumbledore no está, y es por eso que miente, no por ellos, sino por él y la esperanza de poder recuperar ese mundo donde el temor no lo acompaña cada día.

Es por esa razón que miente a todos los presentes, incluso sabiendo que si alguno de ellos sospechara de la veracidad de sus palabras podría costarle su propia vida. Es por eso deja que Potter se lleve su varita casi sin oponer resistencia. Es por lo que intenta acallar a Pansy cuando esta propone entregar a Potter a Voldemort.

Porque Draco Malfoy nunca se consideró una persona especialmente valiente, pero no quiere tener que vivir con miedo para siempre. No quiere tener que apartar la mirada. No quiere sentir temor. Nunca más.

* * *

 _Desde ya pido disculpas por posibles incoherencias, errores, OoC, etc. Luché con mis musas por estas 1000 palabras y el tiempo límite, así que esto fue lo que salió. De todas formas, me gustó poder explotar aunque sea un poco esta faceta de Draco que yo siempre creí que tuvo, el temor y la impotencia desde que se hizo mortífago, y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado._

 _¡No olviden dejar sus opiniones!_

 _Hasta la próxima, Sam._


End file.
